Ties of the White Rose
by Souldragon12
Summary: This is a look into Neri's childhood. From how she lost a beloved pet, to how she was bullied in the Castle Town this is a story about how tight Neri and her trusted steed Stardust became so close. Rated T for the violence.


**Hey everyone! It's me! I'm writing this short about Neri and Stardust! I hope you enjoy it! I want to let you know that this will probably be a three part story. Anyways enough Rambling Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>Ties of the White Rose<em>

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>Let's go back into the Past for a moment. To story about Neri's childhood of being Link's daughter.<p>

To a story about How tight Neri and her steed are...Let's go back to the time when Stardust was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a warm spring day in Ordon Village.

Little six year Neri was playing with a cucco when her father came up to her.

"Hey sweetie, whatcha doing?"

"Playing with the chicken." Neri replied innocently. Link smiled.

"Ok. Just be careful around these guys. They make nice pets, but they wander off a lot."

"Alright daddy." Neri replied cuddling her Cucco. Soon after Rusl came over. Link and him talked for a minute, but his facial expression became grim.

Neri looked up. The cucco pecked at some seeding on the ground. "What's wrong Daddy?"

Link looked down at his daughter. "Nothing dear, but we have to go see Epona."

"What's wrong with Epona Daddy?" Neri asked letting the cucco go as Link picked Neri up.

"She's having a foal." Link said picking her up and carrying her with him.

He saw Ilia doing her best to birth the horse.

"Stay here and wait." Link said as he sat Neri down.

She watched as Link and the others helped Epona deliver her child.

Neri looked dismayed. Her cucco was gone...

Link walked over to Ilia. "How is she doing? I know she's old but she's strong." Link said.

Ilia looked up. "She's doing just fine I believe." Ilia said to Link as she wiped Epona's face.

Epona had already fallen over and was trying to push the foal out.

Link looked on while Ilia tended to soon to be mother.

Soon the baby foal was born.

Ilia looked at Epona and smiled. "You got a boucing baby boy on your hands. But I know you and Link and Neri will take good care of him."

Epona snorted tirely and stood back up so the new born colt could have his first meal. Link smiled at Epona and patted her gently.

"You did well old girl." he muttered. He turned around to his daughter, about to smile when he noticed something.

That's when he noticed Neri was gone, so was the cucco. "Neri?" he asked.

Waving to Ilia, he walked off starting to find his daughter.

Neri went off in search of the fowl, and saw it running off into the woods. She then approached it and hugged it.

"Silly birdy...We gotta home. Daddy is waiting for us." she giggled, when the cucco cawed suddenly.

A moments later A few Bulblins came out and went to attack Neri and the Cucco.

The young Ordonian was frozen in fear.

Link was walking through the small pass, looking for Neri, when he saw that the monsters had his daughter cornered.

Luckily, the retired hero had his Hero's Bow with him and ran up to the monsters.

He hadn't brought any arrows but didn't stop him from using it to beat the snot out of the monsters.

Neri saw her father and ran up to him crying from fear. "Daddy!" she cried.

Link bent down and hugged his daughter. "Shh...calm down. Daddy's here. Just don't run off like that again." he scolded her gently.

"But the chicken..." Neri simpered.

"I told you they like to wander off...Now come on. Get your feathered friend and let's go. Ilia and Epona are waiting to show you someone special." Link said, when the cucco cawed suddenly.

Turning to take a look Link turned in time to get hit by a bokoblin's club.

"Daddy!" Neri cried out as Link fell, the ogre-like creature was about to attack Neri as well.

As it raised it's weapon again the cucco got in the way, angrily it started to beat the fowl.

"No! Chicken!" Neri cried loudly, watching her pet suffer. Tears stained her face.

Link rose back up and whacked the monster with his bow before stabbing it in the heart with the tip of the bow.

Just then Link remembered that he had his Ordonian Sword with him.

Neri ran over to the cucco, trying to shield it from further harm. The bokoblin saw it's new target and tried to strike, but from nowhere Link stabbed.

The murdered monster fell to the ground, the hero sheathing his blade and rushing to his blood covered daughter.

"Neri, are you hurt?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine daddy...B-but Chicken's hurt..." Neri bawled, her pet was indeed gravely injured, it looked as if it would die any moment.

Link looked at the Cucco and then at his crying child.

He hugged Neri and picked the injuired fowl up. "Let's take him to the Mayor. He should be able to fix him up." Link told her as they walked back into the ranch.

But somehow deep in her heart Neri knew that the Cucco wouldn't live.

"It's okay Daddy. Chicken...he'll see Mommy won't he?" Neri sniffled, stroking her pet one last time. "Tell Mommy that I miss her." she said kissing the Cucco.

The cucco seemed to curl up besides it's mistress, but seemed to cluck at the barn where Epona's foal was. The cucco looked as if it wanted to go there.

Seeing this Neri carried her precious pet gingerly. Inside the foal was asleep, but The cucco seemed to cluck something to it in animal language.

As if it was passing on the role as Neri's beloved pet. After a little while, it seemed to be at ease...And finally passed on.

Neri cried a little bit. The foal lifted it's white and brown head and looked over at Neri.

It got up and nickered her as if comforting her. Neri hugged it. Sealing the ties of their new everlasting friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Okay this is the end of the first chapter! I'll be updating soon hopefully! I hope you enjoy this look in Neri's past!<strong>


End file.
